Never a Woman
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Sweenett oneshot. Alternate ending. I tried to make it as in character and realistic as possible. R&R me loves!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, Stephen Soundheim and Tim Burton does.**

**AN: R&R :D you all! Please tell me if I kept Sweeney in character! I was trying really hard!**

She deserved to die, she lied to him about his Lucy! She hadn't died - she was living on the streets. But even as Sweeney mourned next to his wife's corpse, with Nellie standing dangerously close to the oven, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. He hadn't even wanted to kill who he thought was the beggar woman, but the judge was coming. He had to move fast.

"Oh my GOD!" Sweeney screamed.

"Better you should think she was dead. Yes I lied, cause I love you!" Nellie cried out. Sweeney looked at Nellie, who had tears streaming down her face. That surprised him.

"What did you say?" Sweeney asked quietly.

"I **LOVE **you, Sweeney!" Nellie screamed. "I've _**always**_ loved you! I helped you get your revenge, covered up your crimes, _**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**_"

Sweeney was stunned, he didn't know what to say or do. It was kind of obvious, but it didn't seem real until she threw it in his face like that.

Sweeney suddenly couldn't look at his wife's corpse anymore. He didn't want Lucy to know what he'd become - a monster. Lucy wouldn't have approved of it, had she known. But Nellie - Nellie helped him through it all. And even more she _loved_ him - even after he'd turned into Sweeney Todd. At that thought Sweeney realized something. Nellie was the thread connecting Sweeey Todd to Benjamin Barker. If he killed her, everything about Benjamin would be gone, and Sweeney Todd, a murderer, would be all that was left.

Sweeney slowly stood up, slowly making his way over to Nellie, who was slowly backing away.

"You're going to fall into the oven if you back away any farther," Sweeney warned, quickening his pace. Nellie stopped. The fire light showed how red her face was from crying. Sweeney tentatively touched her hand. She flinched. "Nellie, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Sweeney promised as he used her hand to pull her closer to him, and away from the oven.

"Now, what's all this crying for, hm?" he asked, quickly wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Me heart aches," Nellie answered, voice cracking. "I love you, and all you've been talking and thinking about is _her_!" The rage Sweeney expected to come didn't. Instead a feeling on pity came. He couldn't look at her sad face any longer. It hit something inside him to see her hurt. He pulled her into a stiff hug. He had no idea how hard this was for her. He suddenly felt bad, she'd always understood him, but not once did he understand her. He akwardly rubbed her back.

"Please, stop," he requested. He really couldn't stand to see a woman hurt. A man, whatever, but never a woman. Any woman. How long had she kept these emotions bottled up, anyway? "On second thought, quit holding back," Nellie sniffled and looked at him.

"What?" she whispered.

"How long have you kept your emotions bottled up?" he asked.

"Ever since you started ignoring me, which was pretty much when I gave you your damn razors," Nellie answered coldly. "You never cared before, why do you care now?"

Sweeney contemplated his answer and finally settled on the truth.

"Because you're the one thing that connects Sweeney to Benjamin, the one thing that connects a murderer to a person, the one thing that represents the line between sane and insanity. You are the _one person_ I have left," Nellie was shocked to say the least. Sweeney continued on, "And the fact that you _love_ me, even after I turned into this monster, means more to me than you think," Nellie was still shocked.

"So, what are you saying?" Nellie asked, trying not to get too hopeful.

"That you, if anyone, can possibly teach me how to love again," Sweeney answered. He hated it, but it was true.

"Oh, Sweeney!" Nellie cautiously planted a soft kiss on Sweeney's lips. Sweeney brought a hand to her face and let it rest there gently as he kissed back.

When the kiss broke, Nellie walked away swiftly, afraid of Sweeney's reaction. Sweeney followed.

"Nellie, it's fine. I'm not going to hurt you," Sweeney promised. Nellie stopped.

"D - Did you just call me by me first name?" she asked as she slowly turned to face him.

"Yes, I did, _Nellie_," Sweeney answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Nellie asked.

"Positive," Sweeney answered taking her hands. "As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past. Life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it," he started to lead her in a circle dance. "Just keep living it, _really_ living it!" he threw Nellie into the air and caught her, bridal style. Neliie smiled.

"By the sea?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Sweeney answered before kissing her again.

**AN: PLEASE tell me this was good! Please!**


End file.
